In the layout of passenger cabins in vehicles, one important objective frequently is the maximization of the available number of passenger seats that is limited by the number of mandatory seats for crew members, as well as mandatory safety devices, arbitrary service equipment and toilets. The proportion of the number of passenger seats to the remaining equipment in passenger cabins is a factor that co-determines the operating efficiency of an aircraft in scheduled air traffic. In addition to official regulations for the type certification and the operating permit of vehicles, the operators of the vehicles also need to take into account customer's needs such as, for example, customized special installations in the selection of seat sizes, seat spacings, service equipment and toilets. Depending on the design of fixtures in the passenger cabin and their space requirement, intelligent construction and configuration solutions can optimize the number of passenger seats.
For space reasons and lack of ulterior regulations, certain vehicles according to the prior art merely comprise standard toilets, but no separate toilets for persons with limited mobility. For example, it should be possible to enter such toilets that are also referred to as “handicapped toilets” below with a wheelchair. Handicapped toilets of this type require much more installation space and are scarce, particularly in aircraft, because they significantly reduce the operating efficiency of the aircraft in question and are only used very infrequently.
DE 43 00 877 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,260 describe an aircraft with a series of service equipment and toilets that are designed in the form of independent conventional toilet compartments.